The Couple Of Yoh And Anna
by Girlprincess1
Summary: anna never imagined she would fall in love with the lazy yoh asakura . lets see what happens when tamao and hao rise up to stop their relation ship from developing. an epic love story with 24 chapters . each chapter shall me published every 3 days .


**Chapter 1: Yohs New Look!**

**Anna sighed.**

**It was another typical day for her. The usual. She was once again cooking breakfast for her, her friend's pilica and Tamara and as usual for her lazy fiancé yoh asakura**

"**Anna, where's yoh? Didn't he promise to set the breakfast table today? Pilica asked wearily after putting all the plates on the table with cutlery.**

"**Yea, its already 10. He's usually up by then. I sense something's strange." Tamara predicted worryingly**

"**Oh please, will you two shut it. Ur acting like 5 year olds then 17 year olds. He's just lying on his lazy bum waiting for me to wake his lazy ass..**

**Suddenly someone thundered down the stairs of the inn and entered the kitchen**

**Pilica, Tamara and Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. The reason was that the person was very HOT! Guy was standing in the doorway grinning goofily at them.**

"**Hey everyone!" yoh greeted them cheerfully**

"**Yoh! Is that you?" pilica asked paralyzed in fear**

**The reason was simple. Yoh had changed his look of dressing. From his usual white shirt and green pants, he was now wearing something opposite. Now he had removed his orange headphones and had put his hairstyle in a different style. He had made them in a kind of spikes and his usual sexy bangs fell above his face. He was wearing a dark green full double-sleeved shirt with FILA writing on it with silver letters, he was wearing darker green Bermudas, which reached, up to his knees, and he was wearing greenish-black joggers to go with. He was also not wearing his usual three-tusked necklace.**

"**Yoh. You look cu..." pilica started when Tamao started giggling.**

"**Sorry im late Anna im going out with manta and the guys to the café . ill be back by lunch. Hao made me wear this today. He said I needed to change. Well see ya pilica, Tamao. Bye Anna"**

**when he finally left Anna muttered something. Anna finally reacted.**

**Specks of blush creeped up her cheeks and she tried to hide it by looking downwards at the tiled floor**

**Unfortunately, nothing escapes pilica.**

"**ANNA! You are blushing! Oh my god!"Pilica practically yelled**

"**well I don't blame her pilica. After all yoh did look sexy in what he was wearing. He even looked hotter then hao and you know he's the hottest guy in the neighbor hood." Tamao stated in a matter-of-factly-tone**

"**Well what I wouldn't give to kiss him by now" pilica said giggling**

"**EXCUSE ME" Anna stated icily**

"**Are you forgetting he's my fiancé. There will be no more talking about his sex appeal**

"**well Anna how can you call him your fiancé when you haven't even kissed him ??" pilica stated gathering a point**

"**She's right you know.." Tamao started but was interrupted..**

"**Well we'll discuss this later" Anna said in a jealous tone. "NOW GO BUY THE GROCERIES!"**

"**yes ma..am!" both girls panicky stated and run outside towards the shop**

"**hmph" Anna went to the lounge with her breakfast and started watching her soap operas.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"**Dude why do you always drink milk. I know milk is really healthy but this isn't normal." Horo stated.**

"**Sod off! I just like it that's all" ren said boringly**

"**You should rephrase your words ren. You actually mean that your obsessed with milk" choco declared**

**horo ren and choco were sitting in the café drinking coffees and discussing their latest days in school. Just then, someone barged into the café noisily**

"**hey dudes! " hao shouted from the entrance**

"**hao? I thought he was out on a date?" said horo**

**hao comes up to their table and with a flick of his hand drags a chair from another table**

"**Oh.. My date with may? It was over a long time ago. I've just been from Yohs house. Gave him some fashion advice. You people are in for a shock "he grinned mischievously.**

"**What did you tell him hao?" ren asked excitedly**

"**Keep your shorts up , short pants. You'll see in a little while .." hao said**

"**Speaking of fashion did I ever tell you about the one.. " choco started**

"**NO! " all three of them shouted.**

**Choco sweat drops and falls anime style.**

"**well ive got to go guys. Im meeting another girl at her apartment. We have certain business to attend to." Hao winks as he leaves**

"**Wow he sure is lucky with girls" horo said sadly**

"**mhmm"choco says agreeing**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Anna couldn't concentrate all day with yoh sitting beside her in the lounge sleeping. she couldn't notice how sexy he looked in his new look and started drooling when there came a bang from the kitchen back door and he awoke with a yelp!**

"**sorry about the kitchen back door guys it just slammed by mistake"manta said apologetically **

"**aw its ok manta. Its not like you did it on purpose." Yoh said laughing**

"**well yoh I don't think its funny " Anna said tiredly**

"**SHORTY! 2 laps around the house and then make me some snacks as punishment GO!" Anna ordered manta**

"**YES MAAM!" manta said scurrying outside**

"**Don't you think you were a little rough on the little guy?" yoh asks**

"**Don't make me punish you too yoh darling now come here" Anna said motioning him towards her**

"**Ok ok. Im here. Now what?"**

"**Give me a back rub!"**

**Yoh sweat drops**

"**Yes Anna"**

**He starts giving her a back rub and massages her slowly**

"**Wow yoh your good mhmmmmmmm"**

**A blush creeps on his face as he never experience being this close to Anna**

"**Much obliged " **

**Yoh grins**

**Anna, deciding that she couldn't take the tension anymore turns around in a flash to face yoh and quickly presses her lips to his. Sparks explode inside both of them as they kiss for a mere 3 second when Anna breaks the kiss embarrassed.**

"**Yoh.. Im sorry!" **

"**It's ok Anna. Im not angry at all."**

**Yoh grins**

"**Hmph! Promise you won't tell anyone else about this"**

"**Promise Anna"**

"**Good. NOW GO HEL MANTA PREPARE MY SNACK!"**

"**Yes Anna"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**it was evening and everyone had gathered around the pool outside Anna and Yohs house. The whole SK gang i.e. : pilica , Tamara , yoh , Anna , manta , ren , horo , hao ,ryu , Faust , lyserg , Eliza , chocolove , Jeanne and jun. Everyone one was having a blast . Faust and Eliza were as usual sitting together beside the pool gazing at each other. Pilica and Tamao were sitting huddled together opposite to Faust and Eliza giggling at pointing at yoh and ren. Jeanne lyserg and jun were talking in one corner, horo and ren were as usual fighting and splashing each other in water. Choco ryu and hao were drinking cocktails, sitting on chairs near the pool. Manta was as usual trying to overcome his fear of drowning. Anna and yoh were surveying everything around. Yoh had not changed his look and this was getting much attention from everyone especially girls.**

"**Hey yoh you look pretty sexy in your new look" Jeanne and Jun said giggling**

**yoh blushed while Anna glared at them.**

"**Dude that looks cool , right pointy head ?" horo commented**

"**Stop calling me that! BORO BORO" ren said knowing that nick would piss him off**

"**it was all due to my advice. Please hold down the applause.! Thank you thank you" hao commented.**

**Everyone sweat dropped**

"**I say yoh looks even hotter then hao himself. If yoh puts his mind onto looks, he could easily beat hao. Right Tammy?" pilica asked Tammy in a loud voice so that everyone would here**

"**I agree" Anna said surprising everyone and making yoh blush again**

"**Pilica dear if you cooled off maybe you'll take back that comment" hao said slight anger in his voice.**

**Pilica snorted.**

"**Dear let me help you. Spirit of fire! Drench her!"**

**haos spirit appears and sends a wave of water towards pilica and Tammy drenching them both completely**

"**HAO! That was my brand new dress!" pilica shouted angrily**

"**Maybe that will teach you not to make comments like that"**

"**Sheesh hao its just a fact . Chill out "horo said backing his sister up. "There was no use using your strangely large spirit."**

"**Why you.."**

**Horo and hao were glaring at each other**

"**Now now guys don't start arguing" yoh said trying to make truce between them.**

"**You know what yoh. Im tired of your laid-back attitude. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." Hao said icily**

"**Huh"**

**Hao pushes yoh in the large pool**

**yoh being taken my surprise falls into it .**

"**Hao that was pretty sneaky" Anna replied and she slaps him across the face**

"**Thank you Anna. Now just to make sure he cant escape from the water. Barricade it!"**

"**WHAT!" everyone shouted?**

**yoh sweat drops.**

**Haos guardian does some movement with his arms and solid ice appears over the water blocking Yohs way of escaping and also his way of breathing.**

"**now try to get out of this one my dear brother. Anna Il be leaving. Thanks for inviting me over but I have to go. Opacho must be waiting for me." Hao said as he clicked his fingers and vanished into thin air**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"**don't worry anna . ill get him out" declares ren**

"**bason into the thunder blade!"**

" **don't you dare use any of your shaman skills in my house ren tao!"**

"**but anna how else can we help him" ren asked looking defeated knowing he couldn't win over her.**

"**maybe the ice will melt due to the sun heat" tamao suggested**

"**well let me try something else using my ikato powers" anna declared**

**she immediately takes out her beads and sits besides the pool and claps her hands together.**

**For 4 seconds all remained normal but soon after a wide crack appears and the ice breaks as yoh submerges.**

"**oh my god! Anna how did you do that!" pilica asks amazed.**

" **I have my secrets. Now everyone GET OUT yoh needs to rest!" anna orders eyeing everyone with her cold stare.**

"**that's the anna we know" choco states " did I ever tell you about the one….."**

"**no we don't need to know choco!" ryu says dragging him out.**

"**bye anna thans for inviting me and my dense brother" pilica waves as she leaves**

"**well me and jun will be leaving. Yoh meet me at the café tomorrow"**

**ren and june walk off**

"**my dear eliza lets go and leave them alone" fausts says getting up**

**lyserg and Jeanne also leave and go back to their apartment.**

**Manta and tamara , the only ones left besides yoh ( who was shivering pretty badly) and anna, went back to their rooms as they lived here after cleaning up the pool .**

"**now .." anna says commandingly**

**yoh cowards backing away , and sneezes **

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**(I know this chapters pretty crappy. This fan fiction has 24 c hapters and I will write every chapter every 3 days or so . believe me this story will get more and more interesting as it proceeds so don't let go of it my reading this first chapter . the funs not even started )**


End file.
